sequel to seto kaiba chooses not to love
by jenoncaluvkaiba
Summary: I'm need to meet dad, I know if don't I will regret it for as long as I live. I wonder will dad be happy when he knows his has a son, will he want me to visit as much as I can. I don't know much about him other than what my mum told me, i don't understand why she doesn't want me to see him. Armed with his mother's lies Haru goes to Domino City in search of Kaiba.


Jenonca- I decided to redo the sequel to seto kaiba chooses not to love because I wasn't happy with what I had done years ago. Originally I was going to update but it's better if I start over again. I don't know how many chapters there will be but I will take this slow and try to write a high quality plot.

For those of that read the original story, please read the new improved version and please tell me if it is better than the one before. For new readers I hope you enjoy my story and reviews are welcome thank you.

Chapter one - finding my father

Father's day, the time of the year when children of all ages can show their fathers they appreciate everything they do for them, well except the children who don't have a dad in their life. There many different reasons for this, it could be a simple fact that theirs is dead or run out on the family. There are many more examples I can think but I know which one is mine.

My father doesn't even know I exist, why doesn't he know, you ask? Simple really my mother never told him about me. For the whole sixteen years of life I haven't had my dad in my life, as each father's day has passed the sadder I have gotten. I'm sixteen years old, I don't have my dad to guide me with my career chooses or how to handle to opposite sex. I first learned to shave thanks to my mum but all it did was remind me I don't have a dad.

"Hey Haru"

My best friend Dante dumped his bag on the stone step and sat down. Good thing he's here so I can get out my sad mood.

"Alright mate? What brings you here?"

"I knew you would be moping, so as your best mate it's my job to sort you out"

Dante know better than anyone how I get on this day, he doesn't see his dad either. His is worse than mine though. His father ran out on the family when Dante was seven, he's been angry at his dad ever since.

"So what's the plan? " I asked.

"Well I was planning to try and get you wasted" he laughed "but then I saw this"

"Saw what" I questioned.

"Hold on a sec" Dante snipped digging into his bag. He finally emerged a couple minutes later, bringing him a magazine. I stared perplexed, wondering what on earth could be so interesting.

"It's the latest Duel Monsters magazine" Dante smiled "I found something that I know you want to see"

Sure I loved duel monsters as much as the next guy but I wasn't so into it that I subscribed to the magazine. I could care less about famous duellist. Dante opened it and shoved it front of me. Rolling my eyes I took a look. Staring back at me was man with brown hair and blue eyes. Come to think of it, he looked like an older version of me. What the hell is going on?

"Looks familiar doesn't he? I'm sure that's your dad, there's no mistaking it"

"Why are you showing me this" I asked.

Dante snorted in disbelief "you told me years ago, you wanted to find him, now you can"

That was true, I had said I wanted to find him but I gave up after mum didn't tell me where he lived, she kind of gets tense about him. The last time she told me anything about him was when I asked her as kid. Since then she refuses to even answer any more questions I have. I only know he doesn't know I exist because I overheard a conversation between her and friend. Why didn't she tell me he's a famous duellist or according to the article, that he owns his own company?

So many questions spinning in my head, I need to talk to mum and find out the truth. Dante is right this has to be my father, how else do you explain why I look like him. Maybe I can find him but what happens if I do?

Determined for answers I told Dante I needed to go and talk to my mum. He nodded and said he will call tomorrow. Taking his magazine with me I steadily made my way home, feeling slightly sick; I'm not sure how to bring it up with mum. Do I shove the magazine in her face and hope she tells me all or do I ask her. I'm sixteen surly I am old enough for the truth now.

After what seemed an age I finally reached home. Trying to get a gip of myself I walk in, looking for mum.

"Haru you're home early"

Mum turned around in her office chair, looking at me with concern. "What's wrong sweetie"

I opened my mouth, only to close it a second later, my hand clenching tighter on the magazine as I willed myself to speak. I stared at the floor trying to think of what to say. Mum got up frowning, when she was close I held out the magazine, with the page of my father. Mum gasped, taking it from me.

"Where did you get this?"

"Dante showed me it" I replied.

Mum put a hand to her forehead, closing her eyes. "Come and sit down Haru, I'm sure you have many questions"

I did as she said, trying to process my thoughts in some kind of order.

"Seto kaiba is my dad, right?"

Mum nodded, waiting on my next question.

"Where does he live" I asked.

Mum looked at me, hesitating "I can't tell you"

"Can't or won't" i was beginning to get annoyed.

"Look Haru I won't tell you because I know if I do, you will go off and try to find him"

I cut her off "why shouldn't I"

"I don't want you to get hurt, you are better off not seeing your father believe me you will understand one day" mum

"I want to see him"

" Haru I forbid you" mum snapped "you're better off not knowing him"

I can't believe my mother not allowing me to see my father. Well I will just have to find where he lives myself and there is nothing she can do about it.

I spent the night searching online for my father; I found he lives in dominos city in japan, which is where his company is based. It going to be difficult but I think with I can get there without mum knowing by asking Dante to help.

I'm need to meet dad, I know if don't I will regret it for as long as I live. I wonder will dad be happy when he knows his has a son, will he want me to visit as much as I can. I don't know much about other than what my mum told me, i don't understand why she doesn't want me to see him. She told me he was kind and would love me if ever knew me, I was five when she told me this, so why has she changed her tune. Is It possible she lied to me or is there something she hiding. Well I won't know until I go there and find out myself.

I've sure of my decision now all I need to do is plan this carefully without mum knowing. Hopefully I'm right and Dante will help me.

Jenonca-that's the first chapter done, what did think? The next chapter should be up sometime soon, not sure when though.


End file.
